oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Uma Dreams!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Uma Dreams!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 2b | code = 030 | previousepisode = "Shopping!" | nextepisode = "Chopsticks!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Grampu puts Uma and Oobi to bed. Uma falls asleep and has a very bad dream. She wakes up and tells Grampu her dream. Grampu helps Uma get back to sleep and she has a good dream. She wakes up in the morning, and happily tells her family all about her good dream. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Uma are in their room, getting ready for bed. Oobi helps Uma put her barrette away for the night. Grampu walks in and tucks them in. He is about to turn off the lights when Uma asks him to sing her a lullaby. He sings the song "Uma Sleep" and invites the viewers to sing along. After two verses, Uma falls asleep and Grampu turns off the lights. The next scene shows Uma's dream. It takes place in a creepy, purple-colored world. Uma sees a strange tree made of hands and a large animal approaching. She is terrified and immediately wakes up, calling for Grampu. Grampu rushes to Uma and turns the lights on again. He asks her what happened, and she explains her dream. Grampu tells her that the dream is just her imagination. He tries to turn the lights off, but Uma asks him for a cup of water. She then asks to go to the bathroom, just to stall for time. The next scene shows Kako interviewing preschoolers about their dreams. After this, Grampu walks Uma back to bed. He hears Oobi mumbling "Oobi, you, friends" in his sleep. Grampu laughs and tries to get Uma to fall asleep again. She tells him that she's too afraid, so Grampu asks the viewers to show Uma how to relax and breathe deep. He tells Uma to think good thoughts. She decides to think about Oobi, Kako, and her favorite animal: chickens. This gives her the courage to fall back asleep. She starts dreaming again and returns to the purple world. The same tree and animal appear. A lamp's pull chain drops down from the sky and Uma decides to tug on it. After she pulls it, the world lights up. The animal becomes a chicken and the tree starts to dance. Uma laughs and pretends to be a chicken herself. Uma wakes up the next morning, ecstatic to have turned her nightmare into a "silly dream." She rushes downstairs to tell Oobi and Grampu, who are eating breakfast. She shows them her chicken dance and invites the viewers to dance along. The episode ends as Oobi waves goodbye. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Hand Tree *Nightmare Chicken Oobi-Uma-Dreams-bedtime.png|Getting ready for bed Oobi-Uma-Dreams-Oobi-in-bed.png|"Night night, Oobi." Oobi-Uma-Dreams-Grampu-sings-a-lullaby.png|Grampu sings a lullaby Oobi-Uma-Dreams-nightmare-world.png|Uma's nightmare Oobi-Uma-Dreams-hand-tree.png|The tree of hands Oobi-Uma-Dreams-monster.png|The shadow monster Oobi-Uma-Dreams-Uma-scared.png|"Uma scared!" Oobi-Uma-Dreams-talking-with-Grampu.png|Talking with Grampu Oobi-Uma-Dreams-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Uma-Dreams-Oobi-sleeping.png|Oobi sleeping Oobi-Uma-Dreams-back-to-sleep.png|"Think good thoughts." Oobi-Uma-Dreams-the-magic-chain.png|The magic chain Oobi-Uma-Dreams-changing-the-dreamscape.png|Uma pulls the chain... Oobi-Uma-Dreams-chicken.png|...and lights up the dream world! Oobi-Uma-Dreams-morning.png|Uma wakes up Oobi-Uma-Dreams-waking-up.png|"Uma tell Grampu!" Oobi-Uma-Dreams-breakfast.png|Breakfast Oobi-Uma-Dreams-chicken-dance.png|Doing the "chicken dance" *This is the second episode with imaginary sequences, after "Pretend Circus!" from season one. *The episode is based on a real concept: lucid dreaming, where a person is aware that they're dreaming and can control some aspects of their dreams. *In this episode, Uma takes off her barrette before going to sleep. Oddly, "Uma Preschool!" shows her sleeping with it on. *Kako doesn't appear in the main story, but he is seen in an interview segment. He is also mentioned when Grampu tells Uma to think good thoughts. *This is the second episode (after "Uma Chicken!") where Uma's love of chickens plays a role in the plot. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2